Amour: résultat parfait
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: Tras una gran pelea, Harry está decidido a recuperar a Hermione porque en todo sentido, ella es la única que importa para él.


**_Autora:_** _Princess Viris Potter_

Este one-shot participa en el Reto Harmony Song fic (Post Hogwarts).

Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera este fic sería canon :(

Summary:Tras una gran pelea, Harry está decidido a recuperar a Hermione porque en todo sentido, ella es la única que importa para él.

**Nota:** El fic está basado en una canción determinada. El secreto se encuentra en el momento más romantico de la historia.

**_8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8_**

Desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado la vida de Harry había mejorado mucho, como todos lo esperaban entró a la Academia de Aurores y se graduó con honores junto a Hermione pues Ron se había inclinado por ser Inefable. Sin embargo, cuatro años después aún quedaban varios Mortifagos por allí. Harry y Hermione solían formar equipo para las misiones del Cuartel de Aurores y todos aseguraban que eran el dúo perfecto.

Pero ese día...

\- ¡Harry Potter eres un idiota! - Una castaña salió furiosa de la oficina del Elegido, el azote de la puerta provocó un escalofrío en las personas presentes, para nadie era secreto que rara vez ellos discutían pero cuando llegaban a hacerlo ambos terminaban de pésimo humor.

El famoso niño-que-vivió suspiro mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Sabía que había metido la pata pero su única intención era proteger a su amiga. Se apoyo en su escritorio y recordó cómo llegó a esta situación.

FlashBack

Inglaterra, Departamento de Aurores

Recientemente había llegado un nuevo Auror al cuartel, transferido desde Bulgaria para participar en una investigación. ¿Adivinen quién? Si, Victor Krum.

Desde que el búlgaro llegó se la pasaba buscando excusas para estar cerca de Hermione (para irritación del moreno) y está siendo la hermosa persona que era lo ayudaba pacientemente en todo.

Paciencia que Harry estaba perdiendo cada vez que los veía juntos. Si, para nadie era secreto (excepto Hermione) que él estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga del colegio. Sin embargo nunca se atrevió a confesarse por miedo a no ser correspondido.

Pero la gota que rompió todo su auto control fue que Krum solicitó ser compañero de Hermione durante la siguiente misión para estar con alguien de confianza. ¡Y ella aceptó como si nada!.

Harry estaba furioso y terminó discutiendo con su amiga por cambiarlo por ese calvito sin gracia.

Y esa pelea había llevado a su situación actual. Una castaña furiosa con él y un departamento completo aterrado del genio de cada uno.

Fin del FlashBack

Decidió que ya había perdido mucho el tiempo, si Hermione lo rechazaba tendría que aprender a aceptarlo aunque eso le desgarre el corazón. Y si lo aceptaba... Bueno no habría hombre más feliz en el mundo.

Con paso decidido tomo rumbo a la oficina de su castaña, si porque ya era suya en su mente, ignorando las miradas asustadas de sus compañeros y entró encontrando a Hermione en la puerta.

-Harry ¿qué demonios haces... ? - No alcanzo a terminar cuando el elegido la tomo de la mano y suave pero firmemente la introdujo en su oficina, hechizando la habitación para silenciarla y que nadie pudiera oírlos o interrumpirlos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- El moreno estaba serio.

-No quiero hablar contigo en este momento Harry.

-Hermione, por favor.

-Dije que no Potter.

-Pues si no quieres entonces tendrás que escucharme. Perdón por ser irracional hace un rato, se que no tenia derecho a reclamarte por cambiar de compañero en la misión, pero estaba... estoy celoso de Krum.

-¿Por qué estarías celoso Harry? - La ojimiel parecía realmente confundida y sorprendida, la ira desapareciendo poco a poco de sus ojos.- Eres mi mejor amigo, nuca te cambiari por nadie, ni siquiera por Victor. Solo acepte para ayudarlo

Harry la tomo por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos que solo expresaban determinación y ¿Amor? ¿Sería posible que él…?

-Te amo Hermione, desde que te conocí has sido la persona que con su dulzura entiende mis palabras aun cuando yo mismo no lo hago, me seguiste en mi locura aun cuando no estabas de acuerdo. La chica que me domina con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, la que no dudo en entregar todo sin pedirme nada a cambio.- lentamente el moreno envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Harry, ¿estás hablando en serio?- incluso Hermione noto que su voz salió temblorosa y un poco quebradiza.- ¿Me amas?

Perdóname si a veces soy un bruto pero lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti, aun si se que eres perfectamente capaz de patear mi trasero tu sola. - El moreno parecía un poco avergonzado por admitir la última parte.

Para este punto Hermione tenía lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su carita. Terminó escondiéndose detrás de su cabello, insegura de dejarse ver así.

-Juré que no iba a verte de esa manera. Mucho menos a enloquecerme si veías a otra persona- el pelinegro se inclino un poco más sobre Hermione- Pero no sé que has hecho en mi. La sola idea de verte en brazos de otro hombre me enferma y hace que quiera lanzar un cruciatus a ese desconocido. Cundo vi que aceptabas a Krum tuve un miedo irracional de perderte. Dime Hermione ¿Me amarías? ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conquistarte?

-No tengo que darte nada Harry- El ojiverde se veía decepcionado por sus palabras- No tengo que darte ninguna oportunidad porque ya estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado durante muchos años pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a perder tu amistad.

-es estúpido porque la misma razón use yo todo este tiempo.- rio el moreno- pero este tiempo solamente has sido tú.

Finalmente se terminó la distancia entre los dos y se dieron el beso que habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia y darle algo de paz a todos en el departamento? - el tono juguetón del moreno la hizo sonreír.

\- Si Harry, ¡Si acepto ser tu novia!- antes de que pudiera pensarlo la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos y volvió a besarlo.

-Así que ¿podemos enviar a Krum de regreso a Bulgaria? - la castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¡Harry eres un idiota!

Fin

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Dejen sus review para que conocer sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en la próxima historia o actualización.

**_¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! _**


End file.
